Maelstrom 10 Convert
by illmatar
Summary: Decepticons, Terrorcons, Quintessons, explosions, spies, and a barber shop quartet. Being an Autobot officer is always interesting. M for violence/language. PART 10 of SERIES! Optimus, Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Elita, Perceptor, Jazz
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstrom Chapter 10 Convert: Part 1**

Author's note: This story is part of a LONG series called Maelstrom. It is strictly Gen. 1 - sorry, but that was all that was out when I started writing back in the late 1980's. It began as a fan-publication so the first chapters are in the form of a comic book! If you have not read the nine original **Maelstrom Comics** and the preceding text stories, I strongly suggest you do. This is a complex universe. They can be found at http// illmatar. deviantart. com (I have put double spaces between the URL here or FF . Net eats the link.) The comics and art which accompanies this series are there...and believe me I am a better artist than writer.

**Most chapters of this series contain strong language and violence. Rated M for adult themes! Really! Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Critiques adored!**)

The corpse's stride was steady, each heavy step resounding on the cold steel floor. No one challenged it. Its flawless, angular face was a familiar sight around the communications annex in Central. It had been there daily for years, following preset instructions. The fact that it had lacked contact with its programmers for most of that time did not trouble it, for it was not capable of worry, speculation, or even awareness of what qualified as "too long". It merely went about its task. Now that task had been altered. Earlier that week when someone with the appropriate codes contacted it, it wasn't concerned that those who now commanded it had little in common with its programmers... not even basic chemical composition.

Quintisons were simpletons compared to the Jabez. The CV wasn't programed to notice. Nor did it notice the desperation in the eyes of the pair that discovered and "acquired" it... It did not feel fear when they had gone through what should have been the painful process of discovering its command codes. It noticed neither their elation at its discovery nor the fear with which they operated. Being called their last hope didn't have any meaning for it. It did not wonder why there were only two of them. It merely accepted its new programming and went to work the minute they deposited it back where they found it.

It accessed a remote security panel. With a few well calculated cuts in the complex circuitry and fiber optic networks, the security systems and com-links were disabled. The science annex and medical quadrants in grid sections S-4522 and M-4354 were now isolated and vulnerable. No one, human or robot, should have been able to touch the tangled wires and circuits without sounding alarms all over the base, but the CV cut through several dozen connections in flawless order with no hesitation. The system, designed by the Autobots to be hopelessly confusing to any intruder, proved no challenge for a tool made by their creators' creators.

Fortunately, the Autobots' leaders were aware of what they were up against, and the first skeleton of a more comprehensive security system was in place.

Unfortunately, the new system wasn't finished yet....

The sole entity on Cybertron that observed and recorded the sabotage was the patrolling consciousness of Vector Sigma, but at least it was observed. Sigma noted what was going on with dread and contacted the being it hated most in all of creation - its slave-driver/protector Rodimus Prime. The dread was two-fold. On the one hand it had real reason to fear the Convert and what its actions might set in motion. On the other hand Vector Sigma knew that the best it could hope for was Rodimus telling it "I told you so," in as many obnoxious ways as his demented mind could conceive. Even as it contacted him, Vector Sigma was almost rendered mute by its hate for him. Its rebel child... the one that slipped its controls. Sigma wanted Rodi's utter destruction and yet it knew Rodimus was its only salvation, and was terrified he might die. The dichotomy wracked the super-computer but that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was the lack of control. Vector Sigma thrived on control. It coveted, cherished, and wallowed in control. From its first, murky sentient instant it had craved control. Everything it had done from that moment on: infecting the robots it programed with self-awareness, sparking the rebellion, igniting the first Transformer war and every war that followed, all of it had been for the sole purpose of providing it moment by moment knowledge of exactly what was to happen next.

It hated uncertainty. It hated so many unfavorable probabilities. Most of all it hated relying on the the insightful, chaotic, insane Autobot that had set it adrift on this sea of madness in the first place to get out of it! Rodimus. Rodimus who seemed to know everything Vector Sigma was feeling for all that Vector Sigma KNEW the Autobot was FAR inferior in intelligence. Of course it knew that! It had designed even the commanders to be intelligent, but not intelligent enough to challenge ITS superiority. And yet... Rodimus' creator, the programer of the young Prime's very mind, could get no foothold on him and couldn't begin to fathom him.

Not only was Rodimus very well aware of that fact but he never missed a chance to rub it in. Now he would also have a perfect example of the flaws in Vector Sigma's machinations to gloat about. There was a Convert in Central, and if Rodi hadn't enslaved Vector Sigma... if he hadn't forced it to do this inane patrolling... it was very likely that Vector Sigma would be either in Quint or Jabez hands in a matter of hours.

It did its duty and told Rodimus what he needed to know.

x

x

x

Rodimus Prime was informed of the saboteur during a fight with the Decepticons HE had engineered – although they didn't know it. He heard the hate in Vector Sigma's synthesizer and smiled sardonically even as he dodged blasts. He knew his creator hated him and returned the sentiment whole-heartedly. Yet he wasn't any better. He had just taken over the job of manipulating this war for his own purposes. He needed the Decepticons as a cover. He knew full well that the Jabez, their Sponsors, and their suppliers were pretty much ignoring the Autobots BECAUSE of the war with the Decepticons. As long as the Transformers were so fixated on locking horns, the others would bide their time and surely felt they could just pick off the Transformers when they pleased. Rodi grimaced. They were probably right.

Nevertheless he needed the Decepticons looking hale, and he didn't really want them to damage anything or hurt anyone. So he had arranged a nice shipment of energon for them, leaked word it was being shipped secretly past their territory, and was now leading the Autobots in an enthusiastic defense of a ship he INTENDED to let the 'Cons have. None of the Autobots except the command staff knew the battle was a fake.

Fake or not, it needed his full attention. Crap. His defenses for just such a contingency were well laid out, but not online yet. He cursed the need to do everything covertly. Everything took just too damned long.

When Vector Sigma contacted him over the private channel set up between them, Rodimus could hear both its very real trepidation at disturbing him and its underlying hatred of him... the hate it thought it hid from him. It was afraid though... afraid he would blame it for the intrusion. Afraid Rodimus might kill it if he blamed it. He didn't, except in the general way he blamed the entire Jabez threat on it. It told him of the human's activities and that the scan for Conversion had been positive. Never one to believe in coincidence, Rodimus concluded the battle was being used as a cover for the CV's activities.

Effective. Annoying, and leaving Central far more vulnerable to the saboteur since most of his available staff was involved with the fight, a contingency he would have to mull over later. He also realized he couldn't just announce there was an intruder in the base without exposing Vector Sigma's covert security system. The plans called for Vector Sigma to be able to sound a separate alarm system but that hadn't been installed yet...the need for secrecy and the fact that only those on the council could do the work themselves had cost them critical time. Plus the intruder LOOKED human and Rodimus couldn't just order his troops to go after it - they didn't know such a thing as Converts even existed...

Finding out what it was up to wasn't a bad idea either.

Fortunately, Rodimus had another form of communication at his disposal and Lancer grimly volunteered to spy on the spy.

_No_. Rodimus sent. Lancer's shoulder was still healing and she wasn't supposed to be exerting herself.

_And how do you intend to stop me, Rodi-dear? You need me to go. I am going._

That didn't comfort the Autobot leader even though he knew she was the best equipt to handle the situation. She could tail the CV discretely, maybe even following it home to its programmers, and if it became necessary to dispose of it Rodimus knew the walking corpse would become a non-walking corpse without a sound. By the time Lancer was done you often removed the remains with a dustpan.

Rodimus was abruptly reminded by a disrupter blast from the Decepticons that he needed to concentrate on his battle and let Lancer cope with her own. He tried to ignore the growing list of panic-provoking possibilities that his mind was presenting him. He also tried to ignore his mate's somewhat smug mental smile as she defied him and gave her nurses the slip. As he returned fire (taking care to miss anything vital on his targets) he mulled over the timing. Was it possible the Decepticons were using the CV? Was it using them? Or was there a third party using them both? If so, who? Slavers? Quints? A Sponsor? Or perhaps the Jabez themselves....

Rodimus fought... and thought, while Lancer's bare feet padded their way towards the science wing.

x

x

x

Meanwhile...

Perceptor and his assistant KC were at the finale of one of their most pressing challenges. There were only a few things left to fine-tune for the installation of the new scanners. KC was checking the field modulation of the scanner arrays, and Perceptor was preparing for the mass installation of the arrays into all interstellar vehicles upon final testing by Maelstrom's Robert. (This project had been labeled to priority by Rodimus, but then so was everything else he asked of them. He just kept changing his mind over which new idea was the most urgent.)

The new scanners had been developed from technology Perceptor and his assistant had gleaned from the Maelstrom. They still had much to learn from that ship (and its crew), and they'd be decades in understanding it all. For now the adaptation of the scanners would have to do. Once installed they would allow Vector Sigma to "follow" Autobot crews away from home. It wouldn't be able to do anything (yet) if the crew ran into trouble, but it would at least alert the command staff if one of their people had been Converted. Perceptor and KC might have had an easier time meeting Rodimus' specifications if they had known what they were really for. Neither of them knew Vector Sigma would be involved and neither of them knew about Conversion. All they DID know was Rodimus was driving them crazy with his ever-changing list of impossible tasks.

"When is testing scheduled for the new system?" KC inquired as she began preliminary diagnostic tests on the arrays.

"It is scheduled to be at 1700 hours Earth time on the 14th of this calendar month. Possibly it may be delayed due to this unexpected skirmish. I will know more from Optimus or Robert later today. If it does get post-poned it will only be to our distinct advantage. Perfection of the scanners before installation into the interstellar ships is crucial. The technology we are incorporating is very alien although I do not expect there will be any difficulties adding them to our current systems. We have tried to anticipate all of the possible complications. Additional research is always essential when dealing with new technology." Perceptor responded. "It would be preferable to study and disassemble the 'Maelstrom' to better our knowledge of it; although, I do not think Robert or any of the other members would be agreeable to that. It hardly seems reasonable - they don't know what much of their equipment does anyway."

"True," KC said with a faint hint of irony, "but then neither do we!"

The Autobot scientist missed her sarcasm naturally. "Exactly why they should allow us unfettered access! So far, Robert's tests have been arduous on our equipment, and if we are to pass the trial we require more time to perfect our endeavors. If we succeed it will be a miracle."

"It will be a miracle if we make Rodimus happy for a change. For every project we finish for him, he adds three more!"

Perceptor blinked in surprise at her aggravated tone. "He has been a bit demanding lately, but I feel it is all to the good that he finally acknowledges the value of scientific discovery and invention. He's maturing and I find his challenges most thought provoking."

"Well, maybe so, but *I* think he's gone a bit overboard."

"Nonsense. He's merely making up for lost time," Perceptor vowed.

KC knew better than to say she didn't think Rodimus was the type to have a sudden revelation of the joys of "scientific discovery" so she just nodded in agreement and the two scientists were quickly absorbed into their work once again. They continued theorizing on the endless possibilities that this technology presented. KC privately vowed to keep her promise to Jazz this time and go home BEFORE her next shift started.

Their conversation was interrupted as the Terracons, Blot and Cutthroat, crashed through the domed ceiling of the lab.

They had no warning. The sabotage had seen to that. Cutthroat slashed at Perceptor immediately with his great metal claw. He connected before Perceptor even thought to draw his weapon. KC scrambled under the edge of a work table - shaking with fear. The young engineer watched her mentor uselessly trying to hold back Cutthroat's powerful arms, but she knew a hopelessly unequal contest when she saw one. Perceptor screamed as his arm was pulled away from his body and cast aside. She needed to do something--call for backup or draw their fire--anything to help. But HOW? I'm not a REAL soldier! she thought desperately.

"Shit!" KC looked around the room for anything to distract the Terracons. Perceptor's concussion rifle was lying a few paces away from her, next to his disembodied arm.

Perceptor screamed again as his chest was torn open. The horrific wound gushed energon which spread over the floor and carried small chunks of circuitry with it. Grief and an ancient form of rage overturned KC's fear.

She ran to Perceptor's rifle, knowing it was too large for her to handle, but hoping that it could create a diversion. She pushed it towards the Terracons (it took all her strength to turn it the right direction) and just managed to pull the firing mechanism by bracing her feet against the finger guard and hauling back on the trigger with both hands. Vaguely she analyzed the effects of adrenaline in her system since she knew such a feat was usually beyond her capacity. Without support, the report from the rifle sent it spinning on the smooth floor and she was thrown against the work table several feet away. The shot went wide of the Terrorcons ankles but she drew Blot and Cutthroat's attention. She scrambled to her feet and thought, Well, I'm dead now. With that she ran yelling across the room to keep the Terracon's attention on her. Size, speed, and power were definitely on their side - intelligence was not.

The next thing KC knew there were two powerful, short blasts. She held a breath expecting it to be her last. It wasn't until the Terracons collapsed that she realized it wasn't HER that had been shot. She looked up and saw her salvation, but somehow Lancer's wild, glowing eyes were no comfort. The growling mutant glanced over KC briefly, saw she wasn't injured and ignored her to evaluate Perceptor's damage. Lancer didn't need her link with Rodimus to know Perceptor would die without immediate attention. Huge sections of his circuits were simply gone, but it was the hemorrhaging energon that would kill him. It spread around him - a small, glowing lake of life.

Lancer approached her mate's friend, stepping into the pool of life-force with her bare, taloned feet, and absorbing it with each step. By the time she reached Perceptor's side, she had drawn all of his lost power into herself.

The mutant created a narrow-band cutting laser and used it to help remove the cast and bandages on her injured shoulder in order to increase her mobility. Crawling up INTO Perceptor's chest cavity she clutched the severed wires to begin rerouting power through an alternate pathway- herself. Redirecting and bolstering the power to Perceptor's system's wasn't difficult in theory, but she knew she would have to concentrate to keep the power flow smooth and within Perceptor's unique frequency tolerances. SHE could take strong energy spikes, Perceptor couldn't, especially with his systems already so damaged. For once Lancer was glad of her possession as well. Her extended hands and feet gave her a few crucial extra inches without which she couldn't have made the vital connection across his torn chest, and her tail helped her tie into a major line she would have had to let bleed otherwise.

Lancer snarled as the energy ripped through her. Her demonic aspects grew more pronounced when she was in fear or pain and right now she was in both. KC could SEE the canines growing as Lancer pulled her lips back in an anguished grimace. Her left arm was not only out of its cast and moving, it was bearing a small amount of her weight as she lay prone on Perceptor's injuries. She wasn't about to let go, and struggled to keep her mind focused on keeping the energon stable and attuned to Perceptor's life force. He was a key player in the Autobot's future, and she was not about to allow those blundering Terracons to destroy their edge. Not to mention she loved him, even though they'd only met a few times. Sometimes, the mind link with Rodimus confused the shit out of her.

KC trembled with shock. She just stared at Lancer - watching as clawed hands and feet clamped into parts of her mentor's wrecked body. Some part of her wanted to move...to do something... ANYTHING to aid her mentor... but she couldn't think. Her limbs seemed far, far away from her consciousness.

Lancer's snarl cut through her daze. "Help Me! Find some wire or he won't survive!" Lancer snapped. "Listen I can't do this alone! Perceptor needs your help! You know more about the way they're put together than I do and I can't let go! Plus I'll be damned if I know where anything is around here!"

Kc blinked blankly at Lancer for a minute but when it finally fell together her feet magically unglued themselves and she took off. She got wire to Lancer at a speed that would have done Blurr proud in spite of the scattered wreckage.

"You were kidding when you said I know more than you about transformer anatomy? Right?" KC flinched, afraid of Lancer's response.

"I wouldn't exactly call it kidding, but something had to move your butt!" Lancer retorted. She moved slowly at first - tentatively balancing on her three good limbs and trying to use her injured arm to begin stringing wire to vital lines and circuits she couldn't easily reach. Her constant attention was required to refine and maintain the energy flow through herself and back into Perceptor's systems, creating the equivalent of a heart by-pass.

KC didn't react to the other woman's quip. She studied the mutant and saw the strained expression on her face, watching the energy pulse from Lancer into Perceptor's damaged body, and wishing she had the ability to do more. There was a horrible odor KC couldn't identify until she saw smoke curling up from Lancer's shoulder. The wound had reopened and the power Lancer was channeling was burning the blood.

KC began wringing her hands, "Do you think... he'll live?"

Without bothering to look from her work, Lancer responded frankly, "As long as I have something to say or do about it! Now attach those couplings you found! I can't let go! I need to focus on keeping the surges down. Don't worry about getting shocked. I'll pull the power from whatever area you're working on."

/SWISH/

The bay doors at the far end of the lab opened. Lancer's head snapped around in the direction of the sound and she watched an EDC communications officer enter the room behind her.

/SWISH/

Lancer watched the man by craning her neck around as he made his way in their direction. The male did not acknowledge her attention or respond to what he saw.

Lancer was sure she made quite a sight - bloody, demonic, and sprawled all over a shattered scientist.

The man just quietly looked around the room.

That and the description Vector Sigma had given Rodimus should have been enough to tell Lancer he was the Convert, but she was cautious. Vector Sigma wasn't very good at describing humans.... it barely knew the difference between the sexes. The intruder might not be the saboteur... and if he was and was still living he might be useful to question.

Great.

Now she had to find a way to scan this unknown human as well as take care of her Perceptor. She couldn't disturb the flow of energy through Perceptor but she needed a specific frequency to do the scan. At this point the engineer beneath her had to be the priority. She couldn't afford any mistakes- to lose him would be devastating to the Autobots. Frustrated, Lancer decided that it would be better to see if anything suspicious happened before acting.

Perceptor moaned... she supposed that was a good sign. She looked down at the scientist and said, "Okay Mr. Wizard I haven't forgotten you."

Lancer asked KC with a pained hiss, "Do you know that guy?" nodding towards the EDC sergeant who was still just standing in the doorway.

"I've seen him around base but I don't really know him. Why?" the cadet responded. She felt disconnected somehow, like this wasn't really happening and she was floating in a dream. With all that was going on, she couldn't believe Lancer even NOTICED the guy, let alone had questions about him.

"Why is he here? Does he have business here? How would he know there was trouble? There's no hint of it outside the science annex." The mutant growled around her enlarged fangs. It was all she could do to form coherent words at this point - the pain in her arm was worse than when she'd originally been speared. She was still supporting her weight on it as she lay splayed on Perceptor's vitals and the agony made keeping stable energy flow nearly impossible. Her instincts were screaming at her though - the man was a threat.

"N..no! He doesn't usually come down here! He's in communications," KC stammered, unable to follow Lancer's line of questioning.

"Are the new scanners functional?"

" How did you know? I was just in the process of testing and calibration when we were interrupted.... uh...Yes they're ready," the cadet swallowed hard as she realized who she sounded like at that moment. "Perceptor, damn you! I spend too much time with you! I have even developed some of your annoying habits!" she said angrily.

KC's face flushed and tears ran down her cheeks as she hunted for the scanners amid their wrecked work and tools. Finally, she found the pair they were done with. She glanced at the intruder and frowned... why was the man just standing there? Why didn't he say something? The young engineer was afraid to take her eyes off him but said to Lancer, "They've been damaged! I don't think this will be any use without some tinkering, but I'll try them. What am I scanning for?"

The mutant didn't answer KC's inquiry, she looked quite preoccupied with Perceptor.

_Rodi, I need back-up!_ Lancer sent telepathically to Rodimus. _We have company and I've got a hunch it's not friendly!_

_I know! I'm sending you First Aid and Magnus,_ said Rodimus. _We're ending this fight pronto, but it will take a few minutes....I'll stay with you._

Rodimus altered his plans for a carefully engineered defeat into a full-scale offensive. He shouted new orders at his confused troops but couldn't ignore Lancer's pain and anger.

Taking on Devastator usually didn't count as a one 'Bot job but he got around back of the Combiner with ease and shoved a shim into Devastator's knee joint. Howling with pain, Devastator grabbed first at his leg, and then at Rodimus. This was not a concern, Devastator was too slow to catch him even with two working legs.

Scourge and the Sweeps strafing him was more of an issue, but he dodged most of the bolts and ignored the hits he couldn't avoid. Around him, the Autobots rallied and fended off the Sweeps and their torrent of laser fire.

Still, Rodimus' mind with his mate and her battle. Nor could he ignore the fact that Autobot base had been compromised and there was at least one of his people wounded. All of his attempts to prevent such an event had failed. Rodi wrestled with that last thought and the fact that he might return and be short his science officer and friend. Anger began knotting in his chest. This battle would be coming to a halt shortly- he'd see to that.

He activated his inter-Autobot communicators. "Magnus! I need you to go for Perceptor's lab - Now!"

"Rodimus we're engaging Bruticus over here! I don't have time to fetch you any toys!" Magnus retorted.

"Magnus! Get Jazz, get First Aid, and get your stubborn carcass over there NOW before Lancer, KC, and Perceptor get killed and I have to murder you for it! We've got a visitor! Go!"

"A visitor? You mean..."

"YES! Hurry!" Rodimus cried.

Even if he hadn't already been convinced, Magnus would have moved then... not because Rodimus had plainly made it an order, but because there was just enough stress in Rodi's voice to tell Magnus the young Prime was on the verge of panicking. He shouted at Silverbolt and Kup to take over and headed for Central, contacting Jazz and First Aid as he did.

Lancer let out a frustrated growl. Her conversation with Rodi took less than a minute but the man in the uniform was still standing there. She scowled and looked at KC, "Scan for human brain waves from our 'friend' over there." Just a formality really. No actual human officer would pace with that silent, even walk when faced with such a scene. If he'd been actual EDC he'd be rushing to help. If he'd been a saboteur he'd be gloating over the damage he'd caused. This man's face showed nothing - no concern, no fear, no triumph.

"Human? He is human. Why would I......"

"Just do it!" Lancer snapped at the cadet. Her voice grew more modulated with anger and pain; KC barely understood her.

KC blinked in shock. "Okay, geez...."

By the time KC managed to get one of the scanners on, the EDC officer moved towards her. In his hands was a scanner just like the kind she and Perceptor had been studying. She began scanning him, and he in turn did the same to her. His scan was more successful than hers and so he turned his scanner onto Lancer.

"Lancer. I'm not getting anything..." KC paused in mid-sentence and stared at her scanner.

"KC! WHAT'S GOING ON?! I CAN'T SEE HIM FROM HERE!" the mutant demanded, trying to look over her hurt shoulder and failing with a hiss.

"I'm, uh, I'm not getting any brain waves! He... has some sort of circuitry in his head!" KC swallowed hard. She suddenly realized she didn't need the scanner to tell her something was very wrong. The man was ignoring her and scanning Lancer.

Lancer swore curses under her breath, "KC! GET OUTTA HERE! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER FROM RODIMUS! MOVE CADET!" Still unable to see what was going on behind her, Lancer quickly debated her next plan of action, because Perceptor's life was still in great jeopardy.

The EDC officer with his perfectly proportioned face and body stared at Lancer with emotionless, unwavering focus. KC watched in terror as his cinnamon eyes flared and glowed that intense shade of red that was characteristic of Decepticon optics. Shock would forever engrave the memory of his slate gray hair taking a distinctly metallic sheen into KC's consciousness, but the rest would be a blur. She screamed as his skin warped slowly and then his form contorted. As he grew his clothes ripped from his well muscled, but now distorted body and fell in shreds to the floor. KC gaped as his naked body continued to change - no longer a fleshy human but an unmistakably robotic form. As the transformation reached its final stages she began to recognize the Decepticon.

KC stared up in horror, "Astrotrain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Maelstrom Chapter 10 Convert: Part 2**

Author's note: This story is part of a LONG series called Maelstrom. It is strictly Gen. 1 - sorry, but that was all that was out when I started writing back in the late 1980's. It began as a fan-publication so the first chapters are in the form of a comic book! If you have not read the nine original **Maelstrom Comics** and the preceding text stories, I strongly suggest you do. This is a complex universe. They can be found at http// illmatar. deviantart. com (I have put double spaces between the URL here or FF . Net eats the link.) The comics and art which accompanies this series are there...and believe me I am a better artist than writer.

**Most chapters of this series contain strong language and violence. Rated M for adult themes! Really! Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Critiques adored!**)

"Oh shit..." was the only thing Lancer managed to utter. Perceptor teetered on the brink each passing second but if she didn't do something about Astrotrain none of them would live. Lancer threw a harried look over her shoulder and saw the Decepticon CV advancing on her.

Astrotrain's Convert, facing the wanted assassin/mutant, followed the next phase of its programming. It reached for her. A mutant of her caliber was always to be snared immediately.

Lancer started siphoning part of the energy she was cycling through Perceptor's system and her eyes began to glow brighter. She had only one shot to save them all, otherwise she'd have to fight to save herself and KC, or die trying. Capture was not an option. Thoughts of her infant daughter and her mate surged to her mind, and she fought them down and forced herself to concentrate.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Astrotrain's hand closing in on her. "KC HIT THE DECK!" She locked eyes with Astrotrain, squinted, and blasted with all of the energy she had collected directly into the Decepticon's optics. Its body was thrown backwards by the force of the blast and it careened into the laboratory's far wall with a screech of scraping metal and a horrendous crash.

KC screamed again as she realized Astrotrain was falling towards her and scrambled to get out of the way. She clamped her hands over her ears because of the squeal of metal against metal. She managed to make it under another of the Transformer-sized workbenches before the flying weight of the dead Decepticon slammed into it. The force sent the bench into more equipment and then into the wall, pinning her under bent metal and dead Decepticon. She began pushing to try to pry her way out. Futile. What made her think she could lift a train?

Lancer took time to peer over her other shoulder and saw the remains of the lab. KC wasn't in her field of vision. "KC!? Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, but I'm bruised and wedged in under this mess! I think they'll need the jaws of life to get me out," the engineer responded with amazing calm, especially for someone pinned under a corpse. I'm in shock she realized.

"Great," Lancer snarled, sounding just like her mate. "Now if First Aid and Magnus will just show up, we can have a fucking party." It was her last coherent thought. She felt another energy flux in Perceptor's systems and fought it down. It was harder this time because her own body wanted to absorb it. She had expended too much energy blasting the Terracons and Astrotrain to keep up sustaining Perceptor's life. Perceptor had lost massive amounts of energy in the first few seconds after the attack and in spite of her best efforts, Lancer could not keep him from losing even more. There were too many shredded lines she couldn't reach... she had merely slowed things down. That meant she had to replace what was lost with her own reserves, and she was injured herself. To make matters even more interesting, she was bleeding heavily and going into shock from the pain of using her injured arm. Her concentration was slipping and she knew energy was escaping as a result. Her awareness compressed and compressed again until all she saw or felt was the flow of power through her, to Perceptor, and back again.

Lancer didn't even hear eighteen wheels roaring through the door when Magnus roared into Perceptor's lab. He came to a screeching halt, transformed, and stared blankly at the ruins. Jazz and First Aid tore in bare seconds later. First Aid was the only one who didn't pause to take the horror in... he just got straight into Perceptor's inner mechanisms. Lancer didn't look up and First Aid was forced to work around her, tying off lines and hooking up an emergency feed.

"What happened?!" Magnus demanded. He received a garbled answer from the mutant, none of which he could discern. Lancer's head was hanging down between her shuddering arms. By this point she could no longer afford to divide her attention. The blast at Astrotrain had nearly ricocheted through her into Perceptor's systems and now she was forced to all but merge her life's energy with his.

Fortunately, KC was able to respond to Magnus, with a promise that she'd answer all of his questions as soon as she was freed from her predicament. Magnus didn't need to be bribed to do that though... he was already studying the wreckage to determine how best to shift it safely. Jazz was in a rare panic, and Magnus had to stop him from simply snatching Astrotrain's corpse off the heap KC was trapped under - the sudden shift in weight might have caused a fatal collapse. He ignored Jazz's sour looks and started grilling KC before she was even evacuated from her tangled steel trap.

"KC, I need a detailed explanation of what happened here." Ultra Magnus began.

The cadet gave as complete an account as she could although she was well aware she didn't fully understand what had happened and elaborating only when asked. Even though Ultra Magnus normally intimidated her, she kept her composure, not letting any of her own emotions affect the delivery of her debriefing. Shock made it easier than usual... all her feelings seemed far away. Besides, if there was one thing she learned from EDC (especially from the recent harassment her classmates were dishing out) it was that you didn't let your emotions get the best of you. All of the ridicule lately had been the best training she had ever received.

Unfortunately, as a scientific recruit her battlefield training was less than ideal and she was fully aware that under all the layers of calm she was having a full-scale hysterical breakdown. She made a note to do something about that later... even as she managed to remain calm in the face of an irate City Commander.

She also had questions of her own she wanted to ask, but she knew those would have to wait.

First Aid rushed around the lab to help Lancer with Perceptor. It took the medic the better part of a half hour to get Perceptor's body stabilized to the point he no longer needed Lancer's peculiar finesse to maintain the shattered scientist.

Through all that time First Aid thanked and encouraged her.

He was alert enough to make it easier for Lancer by finding a seat cushion from KC's lab chair to prop up her body so she didn't have her weight on that arm. Watching her bleed all over Perceptor's circuits wasn't on First Aid's agenda that day, and it wasn't too good for Perceptor either.

First Aid made note they would have to do a lot of decontamination of Perceptor's innards later. There was a pool of Lancer's blood down in his body cavity.

The Autobot scientist was dazed and incoherent which First Aid supposed that was lucky. The grisly wounds he had sustained were obviously mortal and Perceptor would know it just by looking. Panic was the last thing the scientist needed to do and the terror might kill him before he realized there was a growling, glowing mutant clinging to his circuits and insisting he live. The medic found it almost funny that Lancer never spoke to HIM, but constantly mumbled curses at Perceptor that if he died she was going to hurt him.

Once the emergency feed was hooked up and solidly stable they put Perceptor on Magnus' trailer, rushed him to Med-Lab, and got him on full life-support. Many parts would have to be replaced, reworked and retooled later, but he would survive. The only problem left was removing a mutant from the patient's innards.

KC's assistance was required once again, being the only other human present. She was asked to pry Lancer's clawed hands from Perceptor's wiring, and was shocked from the metal of his chassis several times. She couldn't get Lancer to let go and drew back in fear when Lancer growled at her. Barely conscious now, Lancer wasn't aware that Perceptor was out of danger and she wasn't about to move.

First Aid looked to Magnus who shrugged. Neither of them knew what to do - this was a new one.

Rodimus sailed into the lab and transformed on the fly. The Decepticons had been more than routed and would be licking their wounds for a while but he was furious with the situation. His optics wild, it was obvious he was more than a little affected by Lancer's disoriented state. First Aid had to tell him three times Perceptor would survive. Optimus roared up behind them, prepared to chew Rodimus out for altering their carefully orchestrated battle plans (to make the conflict with the Decepticons seem more substantial than it was) without notifying him first. Seeing Rodi standing dazed over his bleeding mate and a mangled Perceptor rearranged Op's agenda at once.

First and foremost in Rodi's mind was Lancer. He fought to separate himself from her stupor and clear his head. Sending to her didn't help much. She acknowledged him and seemed to understand it was safe to let go but her fingers were cramped and locked from holding on so long. Rodi cursed his Autobot form... he needed to reach her and help KC get her fingers loose, but he couldn't. He wished it didn't take so long to go all the way down the hall to the capsule... He wished he could just ...

Dazed, Rodimus didn't think much of pushing KC aside and grabbing Lancer's fingers gently but with firm insistence. He was mostly focused on all the blood Lancer had lost, and the horrible wound on her shoulder which was gaping again where the stitches had broken. He forced her fingers apart and then looked up into KC's furiously blushing face.

"What's the matter? Help me get her other hand loose! She's bleeding!"

"B-but...but y-you're...!" KC swallowed hard. "Yes Sir!"

They fought to reach Lancer's other hand and it was only when Rodimus was forced to stand on tiptoe that he realized why everyone in the room, not just KC, was staring at him in shock. He was human. Somehow, he'd done it on his own, which explained why his friends were gaping. KC on the other hand, was probably blushing because he was entirely in the buff.

Getting Lancer's other hand loose at last, he found he didn't care in the slightest what any of them thought. He hefted her off Perceptor's circuits and cradled her in his arms. Going down on his knees, he rested her on his lap and tried to stop the bleeding. It was more than just lost blood causing her stupor though, she was dangerously low on energy. The shock was bad enough but having her reserves down would weaken her every vital sign.

She needed the power she'd lost replaced quickly.

Rodi put her on the floor and called his rifle from sub-space, feeling a slight unaccustomed pain as he did so. KC shrieked in surprise and he realized he'd done it again, again completely unconsciously. It was all very interesting but he had more pressing things to attend to. He did the only thing he could do for his mate; he drew his photon rifle and fired on her several times. She absorbed the energy from each blast as they struck her debilitated body. The absorbed photons provided her the much needed energy boost, something he hastily explained when the others reacted as though he had just tried to murder his mate.

Still Autobot and ignoring Optimus' wide-eyed stare, Rodimus gingerly picked up Lancer and turned towards Ultra Magnus. "Magnus, start clearing out anything of value. Hide and secure the corpses and don't let ANYONE tamper with them. I'll run the investigation when I get back."

"Uh-huh," Magnus said in the most unprofessional manner he could manage. It was the closest he dared come right now to chastising Rodimus for scaring them all half to death three times over - morphing human and back again, then SHOOTING his mate with a photon rifle! Magnus knew Lancer absorbed energy, but it was hard to keep that in mind when she was lying bleeding on the floor and Rodimus just fired. Jazz was still stammering and Optimus seemed completely stunned. Crisis or no Rodimus should have been more careful to explain himself. Still, Magnus knew better than to challenge Rodi at that point, so he began carrying out his commander's orders. He could see Rodi's preoccupation, but that was fine, the barrage of questions could begin later.

Of course the only one in the room that would dare say a thing to Rodi at this point would be Jazz. "Rodi?" he inquired, inserting himself very carefully. Magnus could see Jazz was being cautious, but at least he wasn't still stammering. "Would you escort another very stubborn patient to the infirmary?" Jazz asked. "KC needs medical attention as well." He nodded in her direction.

The engineer was busy helping First Aid with stabilizing Perceptor's systems, but she too was bleeding and in shock. First Aid was arguing with her to go to the human clinic and take care of herself. Rodi didn't pay attention to what was said; instead he looked at the young woman's ripped uniform and the bruised and bleeding flesh underneath it.

"KC," he interrupted. "You're coming with me."

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving Perceptor," she insisted, looking into the robot's face. A trickle of blood slid down her forehead and into her left eye. She wiped her face with her sleeve and turned back to her work.

Rodimus wasn't about to stand around arguing so he just took the decision right out of KC's hands. He simply scooped her up without a word. She shrieked as he lifted her over thirty feet off the ground, "PUT ME DOWN! I WON'T LEAVE PERCEPTOR 'TILL I KNOW HE'S OKAY!" Rodimus just looked at her and arched an eyebrow. She struggled desperately against his metal body--for all the good it did her. Her overtaxed body and mind overloaded with this final stress and she blacked out.

Disturbed, Rodimus Prime brooded on the way to the human medical facility in Central. Two Terracons and Astrotrain's lifeless bodies lay on his conscious, and the only thing his mind could manage were more questions. They had known Astrotrain was missing, but hadn't known what happened to him. The missing Decepticon was definitely a Convert and Rodi suspected the Terracons as well. But this was not the work of a slaver, Astrotrain's conversion was proof of that. He had to be at least a level 2 conversion if not a level 1, and he had managed to pass EDC's screenings.

Rodimus knew only too well what had probably happened to Astrotrain and he cursed himself for not asking more questions when he'd come home. He'd known Astrotrain was missing from the Decepticon ranks -- they'd told him at some point after he'd come home a human - but he had never really asked many questions about what happened in the face of "more pressing" concerns. The popular theory amongst the Autobots was that Astrotrain had been a victim of Decepticon in-fighting, with most bets on Galvatron during one of his fits. Since not every Decepticon showed up during every fight, it was probably a while before the Autobots even began to wonder where Astrotrain was, and longer still before they knew for sure he was missing. Now Rodimus had a really good hunch that Astrotrain had gone missing the same way he and Goldbug had, at the very same time.

It gave him a chillingly good idea of what the Jabez had planned for him, especially since he now saw that he could change back and forth at will, as could Astrotrain.

The question remained for what purpose? He could think of so many possibilities... Had the Jabez wanted these special Transformer/human Converts for themselves? Had a Sponsor commissioned them? Were they merely to be spies and saboteurs or was there something deeper going on? HAD all the Jabez who had tortured him and Goldbug (and Astrotrain!) all been killed? Had someone survived? If not who was pulling Astrotrain's strings now?

The Autobot delivered the injured women to the human Med-Lab and waited long enough to know they were being cared for. Lancer had barely been able to maintain consciousness, the fuel she had gleaned from the photons had revived her, but most of the energy went to blocking her pain and maintaining her body.

Dr. Winston was having fits about her being missing when Rodi arrived in the lab and the surgeon had ten more fits when he saw what his patient had "done to herself". For lack of a better target, the normally patient doctor laid into Rodimus for the state of Lancer's shoulder. Fortunately, Rodi's mind was on far more worrisome things than an angry human physician. Handing over KC didn't make things any better, although when Rodimus explained the events in the science lab Dr. Winston simply changed his ranting to include the Decepticons. Without seeming to miss a beat in his cursing though, Dr. Winston also managed to get started on repairing Lancer's stitches (again!) and assigned people to work on KC.

Rodimus smiled and let the man berate and revile him. After all they'd put him through already Dr. Winston deserved a medal--let alone a good venting. Besides, he didn't let it slow his hands down.

The golden flames on Rodi's chassis were stained with blood. Rodimus sighed with un-releasable worry. It could have been worse - they'd been lucky - but they needed security, not luck. Luck ran out. Maybe it had run out already and they didn't know it yet. Unfortunately he was running out of ideas too.

x

x

x

Back in the science lab things were going as well as could be expected since it's near destruction. Magnus had made short work of the salvage mission while Optimus and Jazz ran rumor control and dealt with the post-battle security checks and reports. As far as most of the Autobots were concerned, Astrotrain had never even been there. The Terracons had set off an explosion, killing themselves, a human officer, and badly injuring Perceptor, his aide KC, and another human woman.

Unable to even begin deciphering what was of use from the ruined lab, Magnus just had everything removed - good, bad, or otherwise. It would have to be secured in a warehouse until the lab was fixed and re-secured. Perceptor and KC could later determine the scrap from the operational equipment, besides the parts might be of some use. In the mean time, he called in Hoist and Grapple to begin repairing and improving the lab. Grapple complained as he always did, but fell into his work with rabid enthusiasm once the ritual grumbling was out of the way.

With a host of Paradronian engineers to help them, Hoist estimated the job would be done in less than two days. Perceptor's lab would be better than new before he was out of Med-Lab (IF you didn't mind the Paradronian's need to color coordinate the computers with the lab equipment!) For that, at least, Magnus was grateful. Now more than ever, he was understanding the urgency with which Rodimus drove Perceptor's work.

The corpses had been removed and secured in Optimus' quarters, a grisly but necessary precaution since Op's quarters were close and met Rodimus' standards for REAL security. That meant they were wired with anti-teleportation devices, telepathic dampeners, sound-proofed, and rigged with false holographic impressions of what they contained. Elita was guarding the bodies as if they were living prisoners and she scanned both Magnus and Jazz with overt suspicion when they came in to wait for Rodimus and Optimus.

Neither of them held it against her.

Magnus stood in silence with Jazz for several minutes staring at the corpses, worrying about the same things Rodi was thinking about. None of them were amused with the present situation - especially dealing with their leader's frame of mind. Rodi kept his people guessing at his emotions, but those blazing green optics spoke to Jazz and Magnus as they did no other Autobots. Having seen Rodi's torture in the tunnels, Jazz and Magnus tread very carefully around him when his eyes turned emerald.

"How do we always get into these messes?" Magnus asked Jazz calmly.

"Honestly Mags, I think scuba diving with Sharkticons would be safer than dealing with Rodi right now." Jazz stated matter-of-factly, not looking away from the cadavers. "This's gotta give him the surges in a BIG way."

"You can't blame him," Elita said. "I checked the dates. Astrotrain was taken during the same battle Rodi and Goldbug were. Astrotrain may have been our enemy, but that won't comfort Rodimus. It also points out quite clearly the depths of the unknown. There is so much we can only guess at."

"We need to reevaluate everything... again," Magnus mused tiredly.

"Well, we can start with a body count," Jazz said. His tone was meant to be flip but it sounded hollow. Try as he might, Jazz simply could not get used to accepting death, even if he knew one of the slain had been dead a long time.

"Two dead Terracons, one nearly beheaded Decepticon, two human casualties, one Autobot severely injured, and a high profile science lab left in ruins." Magnus added up. "Oh... and KC says Astrotrain was human when he came into the lab initially."

Oh, boy. Jazz thought to himself scratching his head. This is where things get complicated. "Like Rodimus did? A convert?"

"Affirmative. This reeks of the Jabez."

"How are we gonna handle Hot Rod's mood?" Jazz questioned as he ventured closer to stand next to Ultra Magnus. "Between Lancer's messing herself up again, Mr. Wizard bein' through a cuisinart, and Astrotrain the Zombie going right through all our security, Rodi's gonna explode."

"I'm still trying to figure that one out," the older Autobot stated blandly. "I can't even imagine how he's taking this. The thought that others, even Cons, may still be going through what he did... We're going to have to watch him closely Jazz."

Elita watched both of them while they talked and shook her head.

Optimus came in and grimly surveyed the bodies on the floor of his home. "I never thought I'd be using my quarters as a morgue," he stated while Elita scanned him.

Arriving shortly after his partner, Rodimus came in to find Jazz and Magnus standing and looking at the wreckage. He watched the two with their heads cocked identically to one side like puppies investigating something they didn't quite understand. Had circumstances been different he would have found this amusing. Optimus and Elita were standing off to the side together.

Elita scanned him too.

"How are Lancer and KC?" she asked when she was finished.

"They'll be fine--KC sooner than Lancer. Dr. Winston says KC will be recovered in a week but that Lancer has set herself back at least a month. She told him that since both KC and Perceptor are alive right now because of her that he'd better damned well quit complaining and sew up her damned arm. It's going to take another surgery to repair the damage she did but since she's talking like her usual self, I'm sure she'll be fine," Rodimus said with a faint, fond smile.

"Ah," Elita answered, "That incredibly competent Doctor you ignore, but your mate's attitude is what you pay attention to?"

"Yeah," Rodimus said.

"I understand completely," Elita returned facetiously. Rodimus actually laughed and the others tried hard not to let their gratitude and amazement show. When Rodimus had walked in it was with that focused green stare and silent walk that gave them all the surges. Now he seemed more like himself... still very worried, but himself.

"Let's get started." Rodimus stated. He walked over to Astrotrain's body already suspecting what he would find and hoping against hope that the crystal chip was still intact. Rodi ripped the head free from the corpse noticing the seared metal of the Decepticon's face. He seethed angrily as he sank his metal fingers deep into the eye sockets and tore the robot's "skull" apart, thankful that it wasn't a human (although that wouldn't have changed his actions.)

He began searching the robotic brain for the conversion chip--it was necessary for them to find out who Astrotrain was reporting to and what had he been reporting. A-ha, I've got you, Rodi thought, and you're even mostly intact. Rodi grinned maniacally, pleased with his findings. Now, if he was only so lucky with the Terracon Duo.

He stepped over the remains of the deceased Astrotrain, feeling guilty that he couldn't have saved him too. Another warrior fallen without the dignity of a fight. Astrotrain never had a chance. For some reason, he found he couldn't meet Optimus' eyes as he went on to desecrate the other two bodies... and they just HAD to have two heads a piece didn't they?

Thoroughly picking apart the Terrorcons turned out to be a fruitless task. As near as Rodimus could tell, they hadn't been Converted at all. He forced himself to search every circuit, although he could feel the growing distress of those around him as he went through the Terrorcons' brains circuit by circuit. For some reason, he found it more disturbing that they HADN'T been Converted, and he saw similar confusion on the faces of his friends. Elita seemed most unruffled by his cautious autopsy, even asking questions about what he was looking for. He answered her in detail and told them how he would vaporize and dispose of the bodies. They would need that information if something happened to him.

They couldn't afford for anyone, especially Jabez, to find out what actually happened in the lab. If the Jabez were to find out, all of Cybertron would be in danger, but they might know already. A telepath or even a remote camera on or IN Astrotrain or the Terracons might be all it took to alert the Jabez to their rebellion. Still, the Autobots had to at least TRY to make it look like an accident.

"What if they're on to us, Rodimus?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know Optimus. I don't see any way for us to stand against them. If they come for us, I don't see much hope for our people."

"I have to believe there's hope partner," Optimus said.

Rodimus just looked at his friends and thought about the armies the Sponsors were breeding. Lancer--wounded, alone, and preoccupied with Perceptor's fragile life-force had defeated two Terracons and Astrotrain in a matter of minutes. It had been an effort for her, more than it would have been for Kain or Malice, but she had done it. Their enemies maintained forces of thousands, even millions of specially bred mutant soldiers and they weren't even all Converts. If even one such army decided to invade... He kept his peace though. Optimus HAD to believe there was hope.

Elita saw right through him... how did she do that anyway?

"Well maybe we SHOULDN'T stand against them," she said.

"What?" Optimus said, "You can't mean surrender!"

"Orion! Shame on you! Of course not! But unlike you and your army, I'm not used to fighting on equal terms with my opponents. I got very used to calling the retreat my love. We were almost always out-numbered and we were ALWAYS short on supplies and ammo. We did what damage we could and then we scattered. If the Jabez come for us, I think our best bet is not to be here. Don't you?"

x

x

x

They managed to draw First Aid away from his patient in the gentlest possible way. They got Magnus to pick him up by the waist and teleported both of them to the council chamber. First Aid was NOT amused but once he heard the agenda he settled down slightly. Marissa joined them more willingly but with no less agitation at the news.

The idea of abandoning Cybertron didn't appeal to any of the members. Each of them could scarcely believe THEY would ever consider such a thing, but then again they could scarcely believe what was happening to them either.

Magnus paced until even First Aid seemed ready to shoot him. The thing which most drove his feet was the security breech. Magnus knew the general security systems better than anyone except Kup. He now willingly acknowledged the glaring holes in that security when it came to organics, but in spite of the arrogance which led the Autobots to basically ignore anything shorter than ten feet tall, those security systems had been state of the art. Magnus wasn't ashamed of the systems themselves, just of the fact that they hadn't been "tight" against humans. In one of his early meetings with Prime and Rodimus, he had openly questioned whether Rodi's multi-layered security was really needed. It seemed to him a simple re-programming and a tighter web was all that was required. Rodimus had answered that by explaining the abilities of a mutant he knew pretty well - Lancer (it had been in those early days when mentioning Lancer hadn't made Rodimus ill... just sad.) By the time he was done detailing some of the ways Lancer could bypass, reroute, and even "lie" to their energy-based security grid, Magnus was convinced.

So he had helped Rodimus slave away at not only tighter grids, but totally new forms of security and some incredibly old ones used in creative ways. He knew they weren't all set up yet, but he had still been feeling pretty confident. The security had been damned good BEFORE all this reform got started. It should have been impassible by now. Besides, with Vector Sigma's vigilance, the rest was just overkill.

Obviously not.

Damn.

Optimus had all the same worries and a few others just for seasoning. The question of security bothered him just as much as it did Magnus but Optimus was feeling the precarious nature of their secret campaign even more than the practical City Commander. Magnus would deal with the idea that the Jabez had already been alerted if and when the problem materialized but Optimus was already working under the assumption that They Knew, or had very nearly known. At any second they might attack and do to everyone he loved what they had done to Astrotrain... what they had done to Rodimus.

And if they didn't know? If somehow this breach didn't alert them... what had saved them? Their own efforts and security? No. Vector Sigma's alert had been the catalyst but really it had been Rodimus, Lancer, and the link they shared. The link Lancer was still trying so hard to break.

And Perceptor? Optimus' long time friend and now such a crucial part of Rodi's plans? He was alive thanks to Lancer too.

Under normal circumstances Optimus would have been the first in line thanking anyone for going to such painful lengths to help an Autobot... let alone save their life. And he already owed her for Rodimus....

Optimus sighed, and found it easier to look at the bodies on his floor than at his own reluctance to talk to Lancer. She had been in the medical wing for a month and he hadn't been back to her room since the day after she'd awakened. He'd gone in then on light and happy feet--almost gleeful that she and Rodimus would be staying together. After so many months of worry he felt they'd reached the ideal solution and he'd planned on welcoming her and Edana "home". Buoyed by all these optimistic, self-satisfied notions he had been stunned to see Rodimus cradling her in his arms while she sobbed. Somehow Optimus had imagined that with the burden of the shield lifted she'd be vibrant with joy. Instead she trembled listlessly, ashen-skinned and hollow-eyed, obviously too exhausted to even cry properly. Rodi's eyes were hollow too, haunted by pain he couldn't ease, trying to comfort her and knowing it was those very efforts which caused her pain. Optimus hadn't understood what he was seeing at the time, but Rodimus' later diatribe had made it all quite clear.

Optimus' intervention in their relationship might have saved their lives, but given the pain those lives caused them Optimus understood their lack of gratitude. As far as Rodimus was concerned, Optimus had saved Lancer only to put her in a cage she could never escape. Optimus didn't know how Lancer felt about it. He was afraid to ask Rodi, and far too ashamed to face Lancer. He was also ashamed he let his shame keep him away, and with each passing day it got harder to make his feet head her direction.

He made up excuses and got really good at them. She was drugged... she was sleeping... she was with her doctors... she was having her bandage changed... she was with Rodimus... she was with the baby... she was with her friends... and so forth. Well, the time for excuses was clearly over--he HAD to face her--to apologize and thank her for saving another friend and perhaps them all.

Jazz was well aware of the implications Astrotrain's conversion and presence represented. Still, somehow all he could think about was what had happened to KC, and what might yet happen to her once Rodimus got around to thinking about what she'd seen. His mind couldn't get past that one thought. On the surface, he was his usual calm self, but beneath the visor he glared at the corpses on Prime's floor, hating them for putting KC in jeopardy. No matter what happened, even if Rodi somehow decided to let a CADET in on the secrets of the council, KC's life would never be the happy one Jazz wanted for her. All these months he'd been trying to bring her out of her shell... all this time invested in a person he felt was truly special and because he saw she was isolated and unhappy. He wanted nothing more than for her to be LESS involved with the Autobot war and more involved with a fulfilling life for a bright, pretty young woman. Now she would either be in an "accident" or she would be included on the council. Jazz just couldn't decide which option would be better for her.

When the meeting finally really got going though, they all had to focus on one thing. If Cybertron fell under direct assault they would have to abandon it.

Elita provided the basis for their final plan. None of them liked it--especially her--because it not only meant losing their world, it meant losing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maelstrom Chapter 10 Convert: Part 3**

Author's note: This story is part of a LONG series called Maelstrom. It is strictly Gen. 1 - sorry, but that was all that was out when I started writing back in the late 1980's. It began as a fan-publication so the first chapters are in the form of a comic book! If you have not read the nine original **Maelstrom Comics** and the preceding text stories, I strongly suggest you do. This is a complex universe. They can be found at http// illmatar. deviantart. com (I have put double spaces between the URL here or FF . Net eats the link.) The comics and art which accompanies this series are there...and believe me I am a better artist than writer.

**Most chapters of this series contain strong language and violence. Rated M for adult themes! Really! Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Critiques adored!**)

They divided the planet. Each of them would take a sector, and they wouldn't even know which sector until the time came. Vector Sigma would chose who led each group...and Vector Sigma would chose an escape route and a destination for each group. It would chose well, because IT would not know which group would take it with them. Even it wouldn't know where it was headed because after carefully choosing the leaders, the sectors, the escape routes and the destinations it would seal these choices in special files and erase them from its memory. The council would open the files only as a last resort and go with those in their sector. Their destinations would be distant, in mostly uncharted space. It would be hard, but hardest of all would be that they would never know where the other members of the council took their parties. They would never seek the others out for if contact was re-established it might lead their foes to them. For their people, it was a hope that at least one of the cells would survive. For the council, it meant an eternity of unanswered questions.

No one on the council had to ask why this decision left Optimus and Elita staring at each other. They knew the pain of such questions too well already.

They would need to gather ships and supplies for such an exodus, but that would not be too difficult. The Paradronians were already stock-piling--the memory of their destroyed home-world still fresh in their minds. If the Autobot command staff ordered such preparations it would only make sense to them, and the Autobots would take it as Optimus humoring the Paradronians. This activity at least, Rodimus wouldn't have to make elaborate excuses for.

By the time they adjourned, tired and fearful they would need these grim plans, Lancer was in her latest emergency surgery and Rodimus decided to see her when it was over. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He had planned an assassination mission for that night, but he was afraid now his exhaustion would cause mistakes. He also needed to follow up on Astrotrain. Marissa was going to work on the EDC angle, but Rodi was more concerned about the Terrorcons. They hadn't been Converts, so how had they gotten involved? They weren't loyal to Galvatron... they had always been Quintison pawns. Rodimus didn't like what his instincts were telling him one tiny bit. He wanted some quiet time to think.

The fight in the lab was now stamped *top secret*. It was unfortunate that as many people knew as much as they do. Especially KC and Perceptor. He would have to decide what he would do with them.

He decided to check on Perceptor's condition first--he knew Lancer would want to know and she wouldn't be awake for a few hours. The crystal Conversion chip in his hand made it evident that he needed his scientists back on the job as soon as they'd pass muster. Assassinating them was an option he'd had to consider but immediately dismissed... not for the right reasons though. He couldn't spare them because he loved them, but he had to let them live because he needed them. He hated himself for that, but he hadn't missed Jazz's relief and look of gratitude when he told the others they would have to let KC and Perceptor into the council. Jazz was grateful KC would be spared. Rodi wondered if Jazz would be as grateful if he knew WHY Rodi had spared her. He wondered if KC would be grateful for her life once she took the brunt of the workload Rodi was going to have to impose on her young shoulders.

Rodi entered the medical ward and noticed First Aid was talking to Perceptor even though the scientist was obviously unconscious.

"Your prognosis?" Rodimus queried.

"AHH!" First Aid shrieked. "Rodimus! PLEASE learn to make some noise when you enter my lab! I almost dropped the welder!"

"Sorry. When will he wake up?"

"To be honest, I don't know. The Terracons did their job almost too well," First Aid added earnestly. "If it wasn't for Lancer, I'm afraid I wouldn't be needed."

The junior commander stood staring at Perceptor's mangled body, arms crossed in concern for the scientist's well being. "Notify me as soon as he's alert. Nobody is to speak to him until I debrief him." Rodimus ordered. "NOBODY. Is that clear?"

First Aid nodded and Rodimus simply left without saying goodbye.

First Aid stared after him and sighed. He didn't know what bothered him more - Perceptor's injury or the times when Rodimus forgot to play Hot Rod and showed how brutally practical his mind had become.

Rodimus went on to his office to get some things to work on while Lancer slept off the rest of her anesthesia. As he passed through the room he noted the stack of daily reports and recommendations left by his junior officers. Busy work. Distracting nonsense. That's how he viewed such things these days. They were a part of his normal duties as a Prime but had nothing really to do with the work of the council and normally he found them aggravating and trivial. After all, they mostly concerned the Decepticons. Trivial. Nuisance. No threat at all. Geez he was an idiot. He walked over to the sign Jazz had given to him as a joke - it applied, but he didn't laugh. He read the instructions again: ANTI-STRESS KIT. BANG HEAD HERE. REPEAT AS NECESSARY UNTIL DE-STRESSED OR UNCONSCIOUS - WHICHEVER COMES FIRST. There was already a significant dent in the wall. Rodi followed the instructions yet again, banging his head into the wall over and over. "Forgot about Char. Forgot about Char. Forgot about Char..." he repeated in synch with each concussive blow, denting the wall further. First Aid would feel sorry for it later.

Lancer wouldn't feel sorry for HIM at all when she woke up.

Well, it would have to be something he brought up at the next council meeting. After formulating plans to divide and scatter their whole world, even Rodimus had to admit he was too tired to handle security on another. Char would have to wait a little longer. He couldn't believe he had overlooked it though. All this time he had been thinking of his people as potential tools for his enemies... how could he have forgotten that his enemies might be potential tools for his enemies?! He shuddered, thinking of Galvatron in the hands of a Sponsor commander....

How was he going to protect them?! It was hard enough here on Cybertron where he had unlimited access to everything he needed except time. Earth was far worse. There was no way he could button down that planet--the best he could do was to kill off the parasites--but at least he was welcomed there to do what he could! Char? What the hell was he going to do about Char if he couldn't even render his own science annex right here in Central secure?

He decided to bang his head on the wall a few more times. Then he grabbed his work and headed for Lancer's ward.

x

x

x

Lancer woke up slowly. She felt the drug-fog of anesthesia and fought it with a certain resignation about how good she was getting at it. Suppress the nausea, deaden the pain centers in the shoulder, get that first eyelid to open ever so slowly...

OUCH! Painful bright light and color! Shut eyes again!

"Oh come off it! I'm not THAT bad!" Rodimus said.

"Yes you are!" Lancer avowed. "Go away! I can't look at you!" She snickered for a minute, finding herself terribly funny in her drug induced silliness. Then she remembered WHY she'd been drugged.

"OH! Perceptor!" she cried.

"He's going to be just fine," Rodimus said, but it wasn't his words that convinced her. He sent his conversations with First Aid to calm her fears along with his love and gratitude for what she'd done.

"Have you found out where that Convert came from?" Lancer asked.

"That wasn't hard... he's been working in Central since before you brought me home Love. Went by the name Ellington. Been doing courier work in the EDC Communications offices. Marissa's following up on him... He blew the main security grid and sent a signal to the Terrorcons... who were NOT a part of Galvatron's forces by the way."

Lancer swore.

Rodimus loved every poetic turn of phrase.

"And it WAS Astrotrain wasn't it?" she finally asked when she was done.

"Yes, it was," her mate answered. Along with that he flooded her with all that had transpired in the council: the fear they might have already been discovered by the Jabez, the evacuation plans, Rodi's fears that the Decepticons were being treated like so many apples ripe for the picking.

Lancer swore some more, although she grimly agreed Elita's plans to scatter made only too much sense. She also picked up on Rodi's latest amendment to that plan. If Cybertron were ever overrun by the enemy, he didn't want them to have it anymore than he would have wanted them to have the bodies of any of his friends. If the rest of the council agree, their last act upon leaving the planet would be to destroy it, hopefully taking those that might pursue them along with it.

Lancer sensed both his resolve and the terror of his resolve. She wished in passing that he'd come to her in human form so that she could at least hold his hand in comfort.

And then Rodimus reminded her of how he'd helped free her from Perceptor's circuits by trying to transform.

He grinned, made a decision, and concentrate very hard on making the switch.

He thought about it... nothing happened.

He thought harder... nothing happened....

He focused on what he'd done back in the lab but couldn't get past all the intervening factors... Lancer's pain... his fear for Perceptor... his worries about the Converts and all they represented.

Rodi frowned and tried to think about shrinking, converting to flesh, and replacing his circuits for organs. THEN something happened but NOT in the way he expected.

Rodi's metal skin bubbled, warped, and HURT.

He tried to scream. Lancer tried to scream. Neither of them could.

Hitting the floor because he was suddenly no longer able to stand Rodimus writhed and left a trail of fluid wherever his outer shell had become soft and runny. His body did shrink, but not evenly. Parts of him remained fully robotic while others became hideous blends of human and robot. Everything contorted and his limbs flopped about AWAY from the joints. Neither robot nor human he was bending like rubber in places that weren't normal for either while he thrashed. The trashing stopped when his robotic brain could no longer send signals to a semi-organic nervous system. Lancer surged out of her bed to help him but had no idea what to do for the terrible mass of circuits and skin that bled on the floor. He looked like something out of a horror flick. Lancer could SEE huge human organs materializing OUTSIDE his body shell. She could smell blood burning with the touch of live electrical wires. His pain overwhelmed her and she couldn't even think to call for help.

Rodimus tried to control the change... tried to force his body through the rest of it... he felt his energon pump faltering - clogging with organic fluids. He was dying! He felt himself slip... panicked completely... and wished Lancer could hold him as he died.

And then it was over.

Lancer stared at her shuddering, now fully human mate on the floor, and threw up.

Rodimus lay there, stunned and exhausted. He wasn't in any pain at all, just a bit cold since he was once again nude. What had gone wrong...?

He heard Lancer retching and stumbled to his feet to help her. She sobbed while she heaved and nearly choked. He sent to her, stroked her back, and held her to keep the convulsions from hurting her arm. When the fit passed she lay there in his arms and sobbed in terror. She had been certain she was going to just watch him die right then and there. When the worst of THAT fit passed, Rodimus decided he might have been better off dead. She turned on him in a rage.

"You fucking bastard! What the hell was THAT all about? Are you OUT of your mind?! Do you HAVE a mind? You tried to kill yourself right in front of me! Look at the floor! I thought they were going to need to mop your body away!"

"I don't know what went wrong! It happened almost instantly earlier! It didn't even hurt much!"

She smacked him. "I don't care about earlier! You are NEVER doing that again do you hear me?! Never! I thought I was going to lose you! I've never been so frightened! It was so horrible! And your systems started going! I felt you slip! Oh God! I'm going to be sick again!"

This time at least Rodimus managed to get a garbage can for her to use.

"Lancer!? Are you OK? What's going on in there!" Running footsteps and the voice of one of her nurses in the hall.

Rodimus jumped to his feet... suddenly fully aware that 1.) He didn't want anyone to know he could do this and 2.) He was again totally naked and didn't have a good explanation for that... He wished he had never tried going human in the first place.

When the nurse came in she found Lancer on her feet and hysterically screaming obscenities up at a shamefaced looking Autobot Commander. It took them a good while to get her calmed down and back into bed, and even then she continued to curse in several different languages at Rodimus who did nothing but look a little embarrassed.

They chalked it up to a bad reaction to the anesthetics and got someone to come clean up the floor. The orderly in question did so with amazement. He muttered under his breath that Lancer sure did throw up a lot.

x

x

x

The human medical ward was unusually busy as Jazz wound his way through the corridors. It always had some activity of course, but since it was reserved for emergencies in Central and a few ranking officials it was usually pretty quiet. Non-life threatening things and even most EDC personnel got their medical care at Iacon Hospital... the first full sized human hospital on Cybertron, but not the last. Things were normally pretty placid here by comparison but everyone seemed tensely on their toes today. Jazz didn't know why everyone was in such a scurry, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the way a certain ornery mutant kept scaring everyone with her mood swings.

He smiled. He'd seen Rodimus come out of here with his tail between his legs a few days ago, and it was a welcomed sight.

This was the first time he'd been able to come and see KC due to the investigation. Rodi had run him ragged over the past few days and he'd hardly had time to recharge. The reports he had managed to get from Dr. Winston gave him little information. KC had a moderate concussion, a few cracked ribs, numerous contusions, and some minor trauma to her spine which was what really kept her in the ward. She had banged up her back pretty throughly when Astrotrain had fallen on her and was suffering from severe spasms and a slightly dislocated vertebra. She would be fine soon enough, but in the meantime she was confined to her bed and on plenty of muscle relaxants and pain killers. Her pain meds made her slightly delirious, and she slept a lot, which was fine...rest was the best prescription for her.

He felt guilty about not making it to see her sooner anyway.

He arrived at her room and began pacing outside. It surprised him that he was actually nervous. Eventually, he peaked in. She was asleep.

"You know you can go in," Lancer said with amusement. She was standing there by his ankle.

Jazz yelped and jumped. "AHHH! Lancer! Do you have a death wish?! I might have stepped on you! Now I know where Rodi learned that sneaky stuff!"

"You knew that anyway silly! Besides, if you had tried to step on me I would have just blasted your leg off!"

"Very reassuring. Hey! Who said you were fit for scaring folks anyway? Aren't you supposed to be laid up?"

"I wanted to check on KC," Lancer said.

"Doc. W. gave you permission to take off?"

"I didn't ask."

Jazz shook his head. "You and Hot Rod really ARE two of a kind."

"Oh yeah?" Lancer said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Stupid, stubborn, and sarcastic!"

"Heh. Go check on your girlfriend Jazz."

Jazz snickered and stepped into the room, making an unbelievable amount of noise as far as the assassin was concerned. Lancer grumbled under her breath, something about how the Autobots managed to survive making so much noise.

Jazz heard Lancer's complaints and smiled at her. "Yeah, it'd be nice to sneak up on Rod occasionally, 'n scare the tar out of HIM," he quipped. "How are you doin' by the way? Are you sure you're OK to be walkin' around?"

"I'd be better out of this butcher shop," she responded grouchily.

"My, aren't we crabby! Rod-man's right about you!" He prodded her.

"Rod-Man is asking for it," Lancer scowled, and Jazz just gave her his best winning smile.

Finally, unable to help herself, she smiled back.

Now that he'd managed to loosen her up, he looked over to KC's bed. "How's she doin'?"

"Okay, but they've kept her sedated most of the time, except when Rodi debriefed her. The doc's couldn't do much for her but drain the bruises and stitch her up. She's really lucky she came out of that mess as well as she did. The doctors were surprised when they heard what she'd been through. Its not everyday a human has a Transformer FALL on them and lives to tell the tale," Lancer mused. "She did a good job, even though she was scared shitless. That kid's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll be fine."

The Autobot knelt next to KC's bed, almost every visible area of skin covered with mottled discolorations. The bruising seemed to originate from under her many bandages. At least, she's not still covered in blood. He though to himself and sighed. She looked so tiny to him, so delicate. Humanity was too damned fragile, they're so easily hurt... and killed. Jazz carefully brushed her hair out of her face with one Autobot-sized finger to reveal a shaved area of her scalp riddled with black sutures. He felt like he should try to do something for her but he couldn't fathom what that would be.

"You're cute when you worry," Lancer teased.

"Huh? Oh... heh, I can't help myself. She's a cut above but I can't help her now, and Lady, that makes me sweat."

"Really? Where?" Lancer asked with grin. Jazz just pouted at her so she decided to answer his fears rather than teasing him further. "She's a strong girl, she'll be better before you know it. Besides, she's finally getting that rest you're always nagging her about."

"Truth, but I'd rest easier if she'd never caught all that action in the lab. You won't mind my saying, I'd rather if your mate never had to decide about her... you know..." He said giving Lancer a solemn look. "Now she'll be a member of our special club...and there's no down time for any of us. She'll probably want her quarters moved into the lab."

"That's not... a bad idea," KC interrupted, her voice raspy from excessive sleep.

Jazz turned, completely surprised to hear her voice. "Hi... how ya feelin'? What's your pleasure Little Lady? I'm at you service." Lancer's giggles stopped him short. The astonished look on his face only added to her hysterics.

"Huh? I'm shitty... whoa... I hate... not being able... to focus...." KC said blearily. She flopped back onto her pillows with a disgusted sigh. "Would everybody please... stop moving..." the nausea struck once again, she was grateful they weren't allowing her to have solid food. She closed her eyes and willed the room to stop moving, it didn't work. She sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Pain killers are a bitch," Lancer said wisely. "They've got you on the same stuff they had me on. I'm glad I can shut down my own pain or I'd still be in bed too just from the stupid drugs. You'll feel like you're at sea for at least another few days KC."

"Fabulous," KC groaned, squeezing her eyes even tighter, "And I get motion sick..."

When she finally opened her eyes again she saw Jazz hovering nervously, "Mother Hen," she teased hoarsely. Jazz put his hands on his hips in protest.

"Hey! I'm allowed to worry. 'Sides I'm not the one who looks like a building fell on them."

"No, it was just a train. I'm sure it shows though." She was painfully aware that every place that hurt coordinated with a nasty bruise.

"Little Lady, even after wrestling with a 'Con you can still breaks hearts." Jazz comforted smoothly. Her heart leapt at his comment and she was strangely glad she had all the bruises to disguise her blush. She didn't want him to know his little arrow had been successful.

Lancer grinned at the way they stared at each other, but she couldn't help being a tease. "Now Jazz, let's be honest... she doesn't even need camouflage paint with all those bruises. She's turning black, blue, yellow, and even green!"

A coughing sound from the doorway interrupted their fun. The trio directed the attention to the interruption. Dr. Winston glowered in the door at all three of them.

He started in on Lancer - scolding her yet again for jeopardizing all his hard work. She stood there unrepentantly while he chewed her out for being out of bed.

"Hey! I'm being good," she claimed. "I'm not fighting today!"

Dr. Winston sighed in resignation when she grinned at him and turned his attentions to KC, much to her terror. KC stared at the cart coming closer to her, it was loaded with bandages, adhesives, tape, gauze, a lancing kit, and a syringe loaded with more of the drugs that didn't allow her to think. She hated this. She'd grown up in an orphanage that was connected to a hospital. She loathed the antiseptic smell, the confinement, and the enforced bed-rest. Most of all, she wanted to see Perceptor. All the reassurances in the world wouldn't convince her he'd be fine until she saw him.

She was just feeling tears of worry and frustration well up in her eyes when there was yet another knock on the door. Jazz grinned happily and Lancer laughed while a small parade of delivery men flooded the room with three huge bouquets of flowers, balloons, a radio, stuffed animals, a whole basket of books, and one enormous teddy bear.

Leave it to Jazz to go completely overboard.

At least she had a barbershop quartet to distract her while the nurses changed her bandages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maelstrom Chapter 10 Convert: Part 4**

Author's note: This story is part of a LONG series called Maelstrom. It is strictly Gen. 1 - sorry, but that was all that was out when I started writing back in the late 1980's. It began as a fan-publication so the first chapters are in the form of a comic book! If you have not read the nine original **Maelstrom Comics** and the preceding text stories, I strongly suggest you do. This is a complex universe. They can be found at http// illmatar. deviantart. com (I have put double spaces between the URL here or FF . Net eats the link.) The comics and art which accompanies this series are there...and believe me I am a better artist than writer.

**Most chapters of this series contain strong language and violence. Rated M for adult themes! Really! Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Critiques adored!**)

_You never sent ME a barbershop quartet!_ Lancer complained with a grin later that day.

_I was afraid you'd eat them_, Rodimus returned. He was across the base - on his way to see her.

_Uh-huh... which is why you decided to entertain me by turning yourself inside out on my floor!_ she sent... not entirely joking this time.

_I think I know what went wrong..._

_RODIMUS! Don't even THINK about it! I swear! I will personally filet you if you ever try anything that phenomenally stupid again!_

_Lancer! Come on! It will be such an incredible asset! Where could I get a better disguise?!_

RODIMUS! _You do NOT get to make me a widow! Is that clear!?_ _*I* am the mortal and it ladies first damn it!_

_But!_

Lancer couldn't contain it any longer... she started cursing the most virulent string of abominations she knew... which happened to be in Pagan's native tongue.

There was a VERY nervous cough at her door which completely distracted her from her vilification of her mule-headed mate.

Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime almost, but not quite hiding behind the doorframe.

It was such a strange image she froze in mid-curse and simply stared at him.

"Um... If I'm interrupting something... I can come back later..." he said.

Lancer blinked stupidly at him.

"Nevermind..." Optimus whispered. He turned to leave.

Lancer started laughing. She didn't know what else to do. "Optimus! Come back! I was just giving your pig-headed partner a piece of my mind!"

Optimus peeked back in. "Umm... are you s..sure?" he said nervously.

"_Umm...?!_" Rodi sent. _Did I just hear Optimus Prime say "UMM?!"_

_Shaddup you! It's not like YOU'VE had anything intelligent to say today!_ Lancer retorted. "Yes I'm sure! Come in Optimus? What's on your mind?" It was easy for her to be casual with him. To her mind-linked memories he was a person she loved and respected... and saw every single day. It didn't occur to her that the last conversation they'd actually had with each other had been minutes before she'd fled Cybertron well over a year prior.

"Umm... Well... Um... I'm sorry I haven't been to see you sooner but..."

"What do you mean you haven't been to see me? You have, haven't you...?" Lancer paused, confused. "No... I guess you haven't. Sorry... mental link confusion. Don't worry Op. I know exactly what you've been up to."

"You do? You do!" Optimus paused, considered her carefully, and decided to start over. "Hello, Lancer. My name is Optimus Prime. I'm an idiot," he said in a perfectly serious tone of voice.

Lancer blinked stupidly again at him and then started laughing. "Must be a Prime thing! Come in already! You're making me nuts standing in the door like that!"

"Sorry... Look... We got off on the wrong foot..." he started.

"Several times over!" Lancer interjected with a smile.

Optimus paused, inspected her carefully to see if she was joking, and deciding she was, relaxed a little. "That's an understatement. I came to apologize... and I'm having a hard time with it. I know that you're used to me because you have all of Rodi's memories to go on, but for me I'm facing a stranger who has caused all kinds of turmoil in my life and who I've severely wronged several times in ways I can't make up for."

"Optimus, it might help if I had the faintest idea what you were talking about..." Lancer said. She was concerned suddenly about how sad and nervous he seemed... especially since Rodimus had NO idea what was bothering his partner either.

"I interfered in you life in a way I had no right to," Optimus started.

Lancer stared at him and then felt Rodimus start guiltily. _What?!_ she sent. _What did you do to him Rodi?_

For an answer her mate sent her the full scale reaming he'd given his partner the day after Lancer had first woken up and agreed to stay. And while Lancer didn't exactly disagree with what Rodimus had said, she WAS annoyed with his choice of presentation.

"Optimus, you saved our lives. I'm bonded to Rodimus. I'm not happy about it, but I can't pretend the shield wasn't killing us anymore! I want Rodimus to be free of me, but I don't want him to die as a result."

"Yes, but I should have been more diplomatic about it... I should have found a way to convince you rather than tracking you down and forcing the issue like I did."

Lancer laughed, "Optimus, if there's one thing Rodi and I share it's a need to be convinced of things the hard way... preferably a stout board over the skull. You did what you thought was best for Rodimus... I don't hold it against you and neither does he."

"Oh, good..." Optimus said, "I wanted to thank you for Perceptor too. I could go on and on about how you saved us from discovery and how we need him, but what it really comes down to is he's my friend and I'm undyingly grateful for the lengths you went to save him."

Now it was Lancer's turn to stammer, "Uh, hmm... Well, I couldn't just let him die, could I?"

_Just say you're welcome, O Eloquent One!_ Rodimus sent.

_You shaddup!_ Lancer grumbled. She hated it when he laugh at her... but she sensed he was up to something. _?_

_Nothing dear!_ Rodimus sent back, cutting her off.

"Hmmph! Ingrate" Lancer said.

"Umm... I'm sorry? Did I say something wrong?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"No... Sorry Op! Rodimus was of the opinion I should just say 'you're welcome', so You're Welcome! .... He's up to something though."

Optimus chuckled. "That goes without saying Lancer. Well, I just couldn't go any longer without welcoming you and Edana and making you feel at home, although I guess you already do."

"Yes, Op. I do," Lancer said, smiling at him. She would never be able to view him as a stranger and certainly never as the lofty Autobot Commander many spoke of with such religious awe, but she saw now what he had been trying so awkwardly to say, and she was grateful for it.

"OK. OK. Break it up!" Rodimus said angrily, coming through the door in human form.

"Break it up?" Optimus asked.

"DON'T go playing Mr. Innocent with me Pal! I know your game! Try to sweet talk my lady behind my back were you?!"

"What?!" Optimus asked. Rodimus seemed perfectly serious.

"He promised to take me away from all this!" Lancer laughed. "I accepted! After all, you didn't even get me balloons!"

"What?" Optimus asked again. Rodi was scowling convincingly at him. Then he realized he was being teased. Matrix save me! It hasn't been THAT long since Rodi tried something like this with me! I'm REALLY slipping! Or Lancer just makes me that uptight...which is probably why they're doing this... He finally got into the spirit of things. "Well it only seemed fair since you're always threatening to run off with Elita! I didn't want to get left out ya know!"

"I like him!" Lancer stated. "When he offered me his heart he didn't do it LITERALLY all over my floor!"

Optimus was lost again with that statement, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes, but can he do this?" Rodimus asked, leaning forward and kissing Lancer shamelessly.

"Umm..." Lancer said when he finally let her up for air.

"Don't tell me you even have to think about it! He's got no lips!" Rodimus said indignantly.

"I'm sure he can arrange to get some," Lancer said primly. "Besides, he turns into a nice, normal semi. Cool. Useful... inconspicuous. YOU, on the other hand turn into a flaming Winnebego I'm sure the Cons can target from orbit!"

"A flaming Winnebego? I'm not a CAMPER!" Rodimus cried indignantly. It didn't help that Optimus was laughing out loud.

"You, are a camper!" Lancer asserted seriously.

Optimus was still laughing. It was such a rarely heard sound the medical staff was actually finding excuses to come by the door and see what was going on.

"I am NOT a camper!" Rodimus insisted. "And my paint job isn't THAT out of the ordinary!"

"Oh please! Have you ever seen another flaming Winnebego? You might as well have painted a nice big bulls-eye on your hood! 'Here I am!' you say. 'Please blast me now! Please, please!" Lancer obviously found these observations very insightful.

A little annoyed even though he knew she was only trying to put Optimus at ease, Rodimus decided to shut her up by kissing her again. A long, long time.

Optimus smirked a little, and felt better about bringing them back together.

Two weeks later:

After it was over, KC regarded her position within EDC. The organization meant little to her. There had been little else most of her life – EDC had been a one of the few honest ways out of her impoverished childhood – but she didn't LOVE it. Lately she received more ridicule than anything from people who were supposedly her superiors. Others in her class had already graduated from the academy and she was repeatedly denied promotion, the result of many bruised egos on the panel supposed to make such decisions.

A word from Perceptor would have changed that, but he never once imagined his choice of a new cadet was anything less than obviously logical. That the older officers he had ignored (simply because their abilities didn't meet his needs) might resent his choice and take it out on her would have appalled him if he knew. He didn't, and she would never tell him. She was happy with her position and happy with their work. If the officers above her were too petty to promote her she didn't care. The rumors they started didn't really bother her either. Usually. Perceptor would never allow the one thing they could do which might really hurt her - change her assignment. Still, she didn't respect them for their childishness, and didn't share Marissa's devotion to EDC.

She didn't suppose she had much experience with love or loyalty. The orphanage she had been raised in had sheltered her body and given her the first seeds of education which had sparked her interest in science, but emotional attachments were few and fleeting. With the Autobots things had changed for her rapidly. She couldn't have asked for a better mentor or friend than Perceptor... and he took her further and further into the scientific realm where everything made sense and everything had a use if only you looked long enough. Even castaways like herself. She had no family, they were dead to her. Her father had been missing since she was an infant and he had murdered her mother. Pictures were the only thing she had of them.

The only pride she had was in her work. Jazz was showing her the meaning of fun, a new and fascinating universe for her. As she looked at it she had nothing to lose except contact with the first two beings she could truly trust, and thus she resigned herself willingly to whatever fate allowed her to be with them.

She shuddered a bit with adrenalin and shock. When Rodimus and the full counsel had summoned Perceptor and KC to interrogate them about the incident in the lab, KC hadn't been at all concerned. She had far more faith in the Autobots than she did her own kind.

First Aid had been the one to escort Perceptor and KC from their respective medical wards and the one to place KC on the center of the oval table. He told her to stand. The room had intrigued her with its overly shiny walls and unique-looking equipment. (Her detail driven mind had started cataloguing questions immediately.) Seeing Captain Fairborne at the far end of the table in a chair that clearly had been designed for her was an eye-opener for KC. She knew Marissa was often to be found with Magnus, but this place of honor on the table hinted that she was more than a mere Captain's rank would indicate. KC had snorted. The Autobots had a way of ignoring EDC's ranking system whenever it suited them apparently.

The cadet hadn't been as surprised to see Lancer there at all (as Rodimus' mate KC presumed Lancer was privy to plenty) but she HAD been surprised BY Lancer when she made her appearance. The Autobots had been filing in without speaking, but of course there was plenty of noise. Except for Rodimus, who glided in while she was trying to catch Jazz's optic. She had been perplexed and distracted because the Specialist wouldn't smile or even look at her. It wasn't noise surely, that had alerted her to something behind her, but she felt eyes on her.

She turned and slowly tipped her head back to meet Rodimus' green glowing optics. The unwavering, unfriendly stare he had focused on her was her first clue that this was not going to be a typical debriefing. She felt like a bird in the grip of a cobra's gaze. She was so frozen by his stare that she couldn't turn to check the movement at his shoulder - at least until Lancer lifted her head and her white-glowing eyes joined Rodi's green ones. The mutant was perched on Rodimus' shoulder. She crouched there like a gargoyle on the balls of her taloned feet and used her barbed tail to steady herself by wrapping it around the point of his spoiler. The mutant stared down at KC with exactly the same expression as Rodimus, a remote, silent glare which seemed to be weighing KC's soul.

KC remembered yelping in surprise when Lancer had launched off Rodimus' shoulder and landed lightly in front of her without ever breaking eye-contact with the agitated cadet. It had taken all the nerve KC possessed to hold that contact with the demonized mutant that close. Lancer wasn't much taller than KC normally, but up on her taloned toes she seemed to loom. KC had swallowed hard and tried to hide how uncomfortable she was. Then she had gotten a bit angry. Why would Lancer be trying to intimidate her? What had she done to be treated in such an unfriendly manner? She had squared her shoulders and frowned back at the softly growling mutant, making it clear she wasn't going to flinch or back away.

Even in retrospect KC wasn't sure whether she had seen a faint, satisfied smile touch Lancer's face or not, but the mutant had nodded and backed away. Rodimus had joined the others sitting around the oval and Lancer had opted to sit cross-legged on the table in front of him.

Then the grilling had begun. Rodimus had fired question after question at KC and seemed determined to wring every shred of detail out of her over-taxed mind. Perceptor received identical treatment, though he didn't seem to be upset by it. Looking at everything through a microscope had a way of desensitizing the scientist to certain things. That they should want as many details as possible only made sense to him - after all it was what he always wanted. The Science Officer gave his best description of what he remembered. It took a while but only because he rambled. He apologized for not remembering more but he reminded them that he was injured early on. Most of the queries were therefore aimed at KC.

All through the interrogation she had looked to Jazz for support, a smile, anything but he'd refused to meet her desperate eyes. Rodimus had kept after her for what had seemed like forever, but she REALLY got furious when he started questioning her loyalty. She'd started getting flustered and when the tears got ready to betray her she finally erupted.

"Rodimus you have no business hounding me like this! I don't know how that guy turned into Astrotrain! I don't know where the Terrorcons got their orders! All I DO know is you're acting like one of my asshole review-boards with all this damned insinuation! If you think I'm a traitor then lock me up and get it over with already!" She'd met him glare for glare, expecting him to do just that.

No one moved. No one spoke.

KC had felt her future slipping away but she wasn't going to apologize.

Then, completely unexpectedly, Lancer had chuckled. A loud sound in such an alien, quiet room. Jazz had shaken his head and sagged in his seat with a relieved sigh. KC remembered looking from one to the other in confusion.

"It sure takes enough to get you to stand up for yourself KC," Rodimus had said with a faint smile.

"You bastard!" KC had exclaimed accidentally.

The rest of the day had made the start seem like a cake-walk to KC but at least now she understood why they'd been so hard on her. She hoped they'd been hard enough. Certainly she had no problem defying EDC once in a while, but this whole thing with the Jabez, mutants, and everything else made her shudder. It was only a problem though, an equation. She was eager to help with the solution. Certainly it put many of Rodi's odd projects into perspective and she had told him so.

"What? My clever cover stories didn't satisfy you?"

"Rodimus Prime if you think for one second I believe all the bull-shit you deliver to the lab on a daily basis you have to be out of your ever lovin' mind," KC said insolently. She had still been miffed at him, but she felt better about things because Lancer had applauded and even Ultra Magnus had snorted in agreement. For better or for worse she was in.


End file.
